starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Ричард Голубь/Галерея
Club Snubbed S3E10 Rich Pigeon, Larry Kelpbottom, and Rock Johansen.png S3E10 Rich Pigeon with crossed muscular legs.png S3E10 Tom Lucitor bowing to Rich Pigeon.png S3E10 Royal princes sitting in their seats.png S3E10 Tom walks toward other side of the ballroom.png S3E10 Star Butterfly chooses Rich Pigeon.png S3E10 Star Butterfly pulls Rich out of his seat.png S3E10 Star Butterfly club-snubbing Tom Lucitor.png S3E10 Star Butterfly dipping Rich Pigeon.png S3E10 Star Butterfly falls over with Rich Pigeon.png S3E10 Pony Head dancing with Rich Pigeon.png S3E10 Pony Head leaving the ball with four boys.png S3E10 Star and Tom watch Pony Head leave.png Starfari S3E17 Star holding a figurine of Rhombulus.png S3E17 Star levitating a figurine of Pony Head.png S3E17 Star presenting a figurine of Rich Pigeon.png S3E17 Star Butterfly 'has to do with anything'.png Death Peck S3E20 Rich Pigeon ruffling his feathers.png S3E20 Rich Pigeon cooing at Star Butterfly.png S3E20 Star and her friends addressing the Pigeons.png S3E20 Star Butterfly giving the pen to Rich Pigeon.png S3E20 Star Butterfly giving the petition to Rich Pigeon.png S3E20 Marco Diaz 'he's just a dumb bird'.png S3E20 Marco Diaz insulting Rich Pigeon.png S3E20 Star Butterfly tells Rich to ignore Marco.png S3E20 Rich Pigeon individually blinking his eyes.png S3E20 Marco Diaz 'sign the petition for him'.png S3E20 Marco Diaz approaching Rich Pigeon.png S3E20 Marco Diaz 'I got this'.png S3E20 Marco Diaz grabbing Rich Pigeon's leg.png S3E20 Rich Pigeon with a broken leg.png S3E20 Marco tucking Rich's leg under his body.png S3E20 Rich Pigeon falls over onto the floor.png S3E20 Pigeons looking at Star and her friends.png S3E20 Multiple portraits of Prince Rich Pigeon.png S3E20 Rich Pigeon falls out of Pony Head's neck.png S3E20 Rich Pigeon lying at Star Butterfly's feet.png S3E20 Rich Pigeon appears at the throne room doors.png S3E20 Rich Pigeon entering the throne room.png S3E20 Rich Pigeon in the middle of the throne room.png S3E20 Rich Pigeon 'set them free!'.png S3E20 Rich Pigeon 'learned the Mewni tongue'.png S3E20 Rich Pigeon 'for our kingdom's future'.png S3E20 Rich Pigeon giving a speech.png S3E20 Rich Pigeon continues his speech.png S3E20 Rich Pigeon 'my duty as its prince'.png S3E20 Rich Pigeon 'bring it forth into the future'.png S3E20 Rich Pigeon addressing Star Butterfly.png S3E20 Rich Pigeon 'nay, nay, nay, nay'.png S3E20 Rich Pigeon 'for all of Mewni'.png S3E20 Star Butterfly gives Rich Pigeon a thumbs-up.png S3E20 Rich Pigeon signing the Petition of Friendship.png S3E20 Rich Pigeon 'conquered it for ourselves'.png S3E20 Rich Pigeon 'skeletons rotting in the hall'.png S3E20 Star Butterfly and Rich Pigeon in the banquet hall.png S3E20 Star, her friends, and Rich Pigeon on bird perches.png S3E20 Pile of worms in front of Star and her friends.png S3E20 Rich Pigeon jumps into the pile of worms.png Monster Bash S3E24 Rich Pigeon sipping Star's punch.png S3E24 Star thanking Rich Pigeon for his help.png S3E24 Rich Pigeon 'legs heal, Marco'.png S3E24 Rich Pigeon glaring at Marco.png S3E24 Rich Pigeon 'I love throwing parties'.png S3E24 Star Butterfly hugging Pony Head.png S3E24 Star Butterfly looking very relieved.png S3E24 Star watching Mewmans and monsters interact.png S3E24 Fountain statue of Rich Pigeon.png S3E24 Marco Diaz sees someone's hand.png S3E24 Rich Pigeon pointing at Marco's stance.png S3E24 Rich Pigeon doing the 'sword hand dance'.png S3E24 Everyone doing the sword hand dance.png S3E24 Marco Diaz 'it's not a dance'.png S3E24 Wide view of Mewman-monster party.png S3E24 Rich Pigeon making a toast to Star.png S3E24 Squirrel girl and Rock Johansen arguing.png S3E24 Mewmans and monsters turn against each other.png S3E24 Mewmans and monsters looking at Star.png S3E24 Star Butterfly calming everyone down.png S3E24 Rich Pigeon dodging Rhombulus' crystals.png S3E24 Star horrified by Rhombulus' appearance.png Marco Jr. S3E32 Marco Diaz 'this is a bad idea'.png S3E32 Marco looking at portrait of Rich Pigeon.png S3E32 Star Butterfly 'that's a portrait'.png S3E32 Marco shocked by the realistic portrait.png S3E32 Marco shocked by Rich Pigeon's portrait.png S3E32 Marco smelling Rich Pigeon's scent.png Tough Love S3E36 Rich Pigeon with his back turned.png S3E36 Rich Pigeon looking back at Moon.png S3E36 Rich Pigeon 'you'll have to talk to me!'.png S3E36 Rich Pigeon pointing at the castle.png S3E36 Rich Pigeon 'no, keep looking!'.png S3E36 Rich Pigeon 'behavior like this'.png S3E36 Rich Pigeon makes a fist with robot body.png S3E36 Rich losing control of his robot body.png S3E36 Rich trying to control his robot body.png S3E36 Rich Pigeon looking very worried.png S3E36 Rich Pigeon screams at Moon and Eclipsa.png S3E36 Rich Pigeon tells Moon and Eclipsa to get out.png en:Rich Pigeon/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей